


obatuary [ART]

by flirtoptionthree



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtoptionthree/pseuds/flirtoptionthree
Summary: Dick letting Damian be a sad kid aka what did the parent(s) do this time.I hope you enjoy it!





	obatuary [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> Dick letting Damian be a sad kid aka what did the parent(s) do this time.  
> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
